


Strawberry pie

by Alamlotus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Feelings, Hidden Feelings, Letter, Male - Freeform, Short Story, female - Freeform, love letter, one sided view, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alamlotus/pseuds/Alamlotus
Summary: Strawberry pie is about a girl who trapped her feelings towards her best friend in a letter that lead to her doom..
Kudos: 1





	Strawberry pie

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!Warning this contains implied suicide and depression that may be triggering to some users!!!!!!!!!!

I remember when you told me about a girl that you liked..  
I remember my chest erupting with red burning flames that melted my heart and turned it into ashes. You didn’t even consider how it could affect me, ̷b̷u̷t̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷n̷ ̷a̷g̷a̷i̷n̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷ ̷n̷e̷v̷e̷r̷ ̷k̷n̷e̷w̷.̷.̷ 

When i’m with you, everything around me vanishes i feel safe and protected. A feeling that i would never want to let go of. 

Unfortunately, growing up my family wasn’t among the rich, i lived in a very poor neighborhood. That was what held most kids my age at the time from befriending me, but you, you were the only one to look past that. 

strawberry pie, it is you’re favorite. You invited me to you’re house once. It is a simple modern house at the opposite side of the neighborhood, yet even through, surrounded by many luxurious, expensive houses it always stood out from my perspective.

When I entered it was what I imagined it would look like. Sparkling clean floor, outstanding furniture.. but what caught my attention was the smell of the newly baked fresh strawberry pie.

You asked me politely if I would like a piece, How could i refuse such an offer. I never noticed before, but looking back you were holding that pie with so much care- you were always gentle and cautious when holding things. ̷ ̷I̷ ̷W̷o̷n̷d̷e̷r̷e̷d̷ ̷h̷o̷w̷ ̷g̷e̷n̷t̷l̷e̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷ ̷w̷o̷u̷l̷d̷ ̷b̷e̷ ̷h̷o̷l̷d̷i̷n̷g̷ ̷m̷e̷.̷

It was so sweet, filled with dark pinkish strawberry sauce. The texture was soft and bouncy, every piece would instantly melt in my mouth like butter.  
I remember how you stood there, with your Oceanic eyes piercing into me, glowing waiting for an answer. 

It was spectacular, i couldn’t put in the right words, they were pouring out of my mouth like water.  
You let out a giggle, i felt a sudden bolt or warmth hit my chest, it was all so sudden i couldn’t take my eyes of you..  
You’re shiny blonde hair and clear skin i sat there for a minute observing you but it felt like an hour you flashed so brightly i could have went blind.

Why? 

Why did you have to love her? ̷W̷h̷y̷ ̷n̷o̷t̷ ̷m̷e̷?̷ ̷

What made her so special? 

Was it the fact that she had long clean brown hair? Or emerald tiger eyes? Or a perfectly shaped body?

Who am i kidding.. Of course you would fall in love with her.. Shes so damn perfect it makes me cringe and want to vomit at her sight. 

I wish she would just disappear... ̷D̷I̷E̷ ̷D̷I̷E̷ ̷D̷I̷E̷ ̷ but why am i blaming her? Wishing such things. Its not like she chose to be perfect.

J̷U̷S̷T̷ ̷F̷U̷C̷K̷I̷N̷G̷ ̷S̷U̷F̷F̷O̷C̷A̷T̷E̷ ̷

At the end of the day you never and will never know how i truly felt towards you.. just promise me that whatever happens in the future that you will live on and so will i, as long as your heart beats im there inside of you, we were meant to be one and soon- if your reading this, we are. :)

\- Amar.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this small short story, haha its my first one ever i hope u like it :D plus sorry about the summary ik its not that good :( i tried ;-;


End file.
